1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, a robot hand, a robot, an electronic component carrying device, an electronic component inspection device, and a printer.
2. Related Art
A method of driving an actuator according to the related art includes a method of exciting a piezoelectric body in two vibration modes, setting a protrusion provided at an end portion of the piezoelectric body with an elliptic orbit, and driving a driven unit which comes in contact with the protrusion portion in a predetermined direction. In this actuator, in order to bias the piezoelectric body to the driven unit, a side surface side of a vibrating surface of the piezoelectric body is pressed and held in a holding case with an elastic member, and the holding case is biased in a direction of the driven body by a biasing unit, so that the piezoelectric body is biased to the driven body (Pamphlets of International Publication WO 2007/80851 and WO 2008/93799). In an alternate configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-189900, a part of an outer edge portion of a piezoelectric body is held, a holding case which holds the piezoelectric body is biased with respect to a driven body, and the piezoelectric body is biased toward the driven body.
However, in Pamphlets of International Publication WO 2007/80851 and WO 2008/93799, since the elastic member which holds the piezoelectric body is disposed so as to limit a vibration in a vibration direction of the piezoelectric body, particularly with respect to a bending vibration, there is a concern that the vibration of the piezoelectric body is leaked to the holding case through the elastic member and a considerable amount of driving energy of the driven body is lost. In JP-A-2007-189900, there is a concern that vibration leakage is generated from a guide unit of the holding case which holds the piezoelectric body and a considerable amount of driving energy of the driven body is lost.